With the rapid development of technologies such as the embedded technology and mobile communication technology and so on, functions of portable terminals such as mobile phones are increasing constantly, for example, smartphones which have strong function extensibility are very popular among the majority of users.
However, a series of the 3rd-Generation (3G) network applications such as a color screen with large size and high definition, a processor with faster speed, a media player function, Wireless Fidelity (WiFi) or a bluetooth function and a mobile television possessed by the smartphones all will consume a great amount of electrical energy at the present. The durability of battery has gradually become a bottleneck of the development of all the smartphones.
Moreover, with regard to almost all the mobile phones including the smartphones nowadays, the battery power is displayed by using a simple bar diagram, and it is so rough that the situation of the actual operation of the battery supply changing over time cannot be reflected, which makes the user experience pretty poor.
According to the needs of implementing more functions and applications, how the mobile phones displays the electrical power of battery in real time and reduces the power consumption of battery to further enhance the user experience has become one of focuses in the industry.
Currently, in the existing technical schemes, one part is to begin with certain partial components of the terminal and perform local adjustment on the power consumption; and another part is that the terminal displays the power consumption and electrical power of the battery through data acquisition and a plurality of algorithms.
With regard to the former scheme mentioned above, for example, with the concept of energy-saving charger for terminal raised by the Changhong Electric Co., Ltd., the efficiency of battery charging is optimized; for another example, in the Chinese patent CN200710172331.3: Light sensation energy saving system and light sensation energy saving implementation method in mobile phone, light sensors are used to judge the external light intensity, and adjustment is performed on the power consumption of components such as Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) backlight and button light and so on; some other mobile phones optimize the power consumption by improving the circuit design and manufacturing process and so on. All the above schemes can only perform local adjustment on the power consumption in the mobile phones, but they are extremely limited for power consumption optimization of the entire mobile phone.
With regard to the latter scheme mentioned above, for example, with the softwares Nokia Energy Profiler developed by the Nokia with respect to their own mobile phone products, data such as the power consumption and supply voltage of the battery can be tested in real time, and the current battery life can be estimated based on this; and users can use these application softwares to observe the electrical power of the mobile phone battery at any time. Though a power consumption status of the mobile phone can be queried globally with these schemes, since it is required to collect and calculate the electrical power to run such software, on one hand, the data will not be totally accurate, and on the other hand, additional burden also will be added to a Central Processing Unit (CPU), thereby increasing the terminal power consumption; meanwhile, these application softwares also will cause certain faults at times. Moreover, these application softwares are short of interactivity, and it is not easy for the general users to comprehend the given power consumption data, thus it is also difficult for the users to make corresponding responses, thereby failing to achieve the purpose of saving energy for the terminal in use.